Anything But Ordinary
by CSI1983
Summary: It is a normal day at Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital or is it? When one of their own becomes sick, willl they be able to solve it in time to save a life? Possible House/Cameron
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - I decided that it was time for a change and have branched out into the world of 'House' fanfiction. Please tell me what you think by sending me a nice, cheerful reveiw! Enjoy_

Anything But Ordinary

He did what he did every morning when the alarm started that annoying, overly happy tune. He slammed his fist on it and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Mornings always meant the terrible pain in his leg and the indescribable urge to slip back to sleep. He fought the urge and rolled out of his bed, pausing to pop a couple of Vicodin before making his way to the shower. Hopefully, today would be interesting, otherwise it would be a waste of a good sleep in.

* * *

Foreman hated being stuck in traffic. It happened every morning, regardless of what time he left his house. It was always the same, some idiot deciding that speeding on the slick morning roads was a good idea. Foreman was so used to the stalling of traffic that he always kept a set of medical textbooks on the passenger seat. He settled himself back for a long wait.

* * *

Chase liked being at work this early. The halls were almost empty and the coffee was still fresh enough to make it almost enjoyable. He liked the silence that seemed to almost seep through the walls, the kind that would be destroyed the moment that House walked through the doors. He seemed to be able to suck the joy out of any room with the simple tapping of his cane. The only good thing about working with House was that rather then getting his trashy magazines delivered to his own home, he had them sent here. Chase picked up the one on the top, sinking into the nearest seat, fully intending to relax before the day got off to a start.

* * *

Cameron hated mornings. This one in particular. She had gotten together with an old college friend last night and despite her protests, found herself in a bar, shots lined up along the counter. She could not really remember what they had done but whatever it was, she was paying for it in spades this morning. Her body ached, her head thumped and her stomach churned as she all but crawled into the shower. She was never going to drink again.

* * *

When Cameron arrived at work, Chase was in the room next to House's office, his feet up, magazine open on the table.

"Hey Chase"

Chase looked up at her, frowning as she placed her bag on the seat before heading to the coffee machine.

"You look horrible"

Cameron poured herself a cup of coffee, adding a couple of sugars before taking a seat across from him.

"Good morning to you too"

"What did you get up to last night?"

"Drinking."

"Oh, that explains it."

Cameron popped a few pills, combining aspirin with some antacid that she had found in her bathroom cabinet. Chase smiled at her as she took a large swallow of water.

"You almost look like House doing that"

Cameron glared at him before closing her eyes and leaning her head on the table. Foreman walked in a few moments later, ignoring their good mornings and heading for the coffee machine, his medical books still tucked under his arm. They waited in silence for the familiar sound of House's stick on the tiled floors of the hospital, the sound that would indicate the beginning of a very long day. It cam sooner then they thought it would. House usually walked in a good hour after he was meant to actually start but today he was here a whole fifteen minutes earlier then normal. He also had a deep frown on his face.

"Does anyone know what time Cuddy gets here in the morning?"

Chase shrugged.

"She was here when I arrived at about 7:30"

House sighed and tapped his stick against his foot.

"She must sleep here. Do we have a case yet?"

They all shook their heads, before returning back to the things they were doing before House had arrived. He spotted the magazine that Chase was reading, snatching it out of his hands.

"What has Daddy told you about touching things that don't belong to you?"

Chase frowned at him before picking up the newspaper, trying to pretend that it was as interesting as the magazine that he had been reading. House settled himself in a chair, his foot up as he started to flick through the trashy tabloid. That was how Wilson found them, relaxing or in Cameron's case, dozing when they should have been working.

"Nice to see that you all earn your pay"

House didn't even raise his eyes from the page that told of Britney's new meltdown.

"We work hard, we play harder."

Wilson sighed before throwing a file at House.

"Now you get to work a little harder."

House finally put the magazine down, picking up the file but not bothering to open it.

"What is it?"

"Forty year old man presenting with dizzy spells and vomiting"

"Wow, sounds fascinating."

Sarcasm dripped from the comment but Wilson refused to back down.

"There is nothing physically wrong with him, not that I can find anyway."

"He has dizzy spells and vomiting. Are you sure you looked in the right places?"

"Yes I am. Look into it will you House? Here's been here a week and wants nothing more then to go home"

Wilson left the room and House stood and approached his trusty white board. He opened the file and began to write down the very small list of symptoms that the man had presented with before turning to his team.

"Time for work children. You need to run the normal battery of tests."

They all stood, pausing as House began to speak again.

"Check everywhere. There must be a reason-"

With nothing more then a slight sway of warning, Cameron collapsed on the floor. House looked down at her before looking at Chase and Foreman.

"Am I really that boring?"

* * *

This is what affected ones judgment. Having one of your own unconscious on a hospital bed. House would never admit it to anyone, he even had a hard time admitting it to himself but it always upset him when they got sick. Up until this point, it had only been Chase and Foreman but even that had him worried. Now Cameron was lying in the bed, her face ashen, her breathing labored. They had taken blood, urine and had secured a CT scan and a MRI for the afternoon but until then, it was nothing more then a guessing game. They needed to piece together Cameron's last twenty-four hours and backtrack, try to find what had made her so sick, so fast.

"How is she?"

Chase had slipped silently into the room, coming to stand beside House.

"Hard to say. I'm just waiting for her to wake up so I can find out what's she been doing for the last twenty four hours."

"Well I know that she went out with her friend last night."

"I gathered that much from her tox screen. She still had alcohol in her system. I also need to check her over from head to toe."

"I can do that if you want House"

House shook his head.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you? Her lying prone and unconscious while you check her over. Must remind you of your days in college"

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. Did you run her blood?"

"Yeah and her white cell count is up slightly. Not enough to explain this sudden illness though"

"Good. Leave."

Chase opened his mouth to speak before turning on his heel and leaving the room. House turned his attention back to Cameron, whose eyes were beginning to open.

"You're awake"

"What happened?"

"You collapsed. How do you feel?"

"Tired and achy. Mainly in my arms and legs."

House stood and moved to the side of her bed, lifting the sheet up as he went. Her left and her right arm were both swollen, as well as her wrists and hands.

"Cameron, I need to look at you properly"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I need to look at you from head to toe"

Cameron shook her head.

"No. Not you."

"Why not? Am I not your type? Here I am thinking that you liked me"

"Cuddy. Get Cuddy"

House covered her again before heading to the end of her bed, pulling the sheet off her feet. They were swollen as well.

"How long have you felt sick?"

"Not that long. A couple of day's maybe. I thought I was coming down with a cold."

"Turns out it's something a little more sinister."

"Just get Cuddy so that you can find out what's wrong with me"

House nodded once before heading out of the room and to Cuddy's office.

* * *

Cameron didn't know what was more embarrassing. The fact that she had collapsed in front of her teammates or the fact that her boss had just given her a through physical examination that left nothing untouched. Cuddy had given her a small smile before writing a few things in her file and leaving the room. House appeared a little while later, standing at the end of her bed.

"Cuddy found some sores on your feet, arms and legs. Do you remember when they came up?"

"About a week ago. I was dog sitting and I thought that I was allergic"

House frowned, glancing at the file before lifting the sheet at the end of her bed, exposing her upper thigh. The small sore was red and when he put his finger over it, it was slightly bumpy, like an orange peel.

"It could be an allergic reaction but I get the feeling that it is something a little more sinister. We'll do more tests, including a biopsy on this sore. I am going to need your house keys."

Cameron sat up but the moment she did, her breathing became hitched and her eyes wide. House gently pushed her back down.

"You need to lie still. Tell me where your house keys are or I'll just get the black neurologist to break in for me."

"Foreman would not do that"

"Oh yes he will. This is the guy who didn't think twice before stabbing you with a needle, remember? He won't think twice about breaking into your house either."

"In my handbag, which I presume is where I left it this morning."

House nodded, covering her legs up again before leaving the room. Chase and Foreman where back in the coffee room, pouring over medical texts books.

"What are you doing?"

Foreman didn't life his head when he answered.

"Looking for answers. Is she awake?"

"Yes and claims that the sores started about a week ago. She thought it was an allergic reaction to the dog she was looking after."

House finally found Cameron's hand bag on the floor, next to the seat she had been resting in. He picked it up and emptied the contents onto the table.

"House what are you doing?"

"Foreman, you are going with Chase to check out Cameron's house."

House picked up one of the tampons that had tumbled out of the bag.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast."

Chase gave him a hard glare before snatching the keys out from the pile of Cameron's belongings.

"She's sick House. She does not need you giving her shit."

"Oh feeling protective, are we? Or are you just annoyed that I wouldn't let you do her physical examination?"

Chase glared at him again before leaving the room, Foreman trailing behind. House waited until the coast was clear before looking over the two men's notes that they had scribbled. Most of them were nothing more then guesses but there were a few that could possibly explain everything that Cameron had presented with so far. House moved over to the white board and rubbed off the previous case, one that they had never gotten a chance to solve. The dizzy-spells-and-vomiting man would have to wait. He wrote Cameron's name at the top before quickly writing down her symptoms and right in the corner, the possible reasons for why she was sick. He sat back in a seat and stared at it. All he could do was wait until something came back to for them to look at.

* * *

Cameron's house was much tidier then Foreman had expected it to be. He wasn't surprised, after all she presented as a neat freak so it was an automatic assumption that she would be one within her personal life too. He just never expected her to be like this. Everything was so tidy, even the books in her bookshelves were in size order.

"Chase, if there is anything here, she would have cleaned it up"

"Yeah Alison's like that. She likes everything where it belongs."

"Complete order huh?"

"Yup. You want to take the bathroom and I'll do the kitchen"

"And the bedroom?"

"We'll tag team it"

Foreman moved from the living room and into the bathroom, standing at the doorway for a moment to take in his surroundings. Her bathroom, unlike the living room, was a little messy. Foreman put it down to her feeling like crap that morning and didn't clean up after herself. The floor mat still laid in front of the shower, dark with water. Her make up littered the counter and her hairbrush sat in the sink. It smelt like soap and Cameron's perfume and for a moment, Foreman felt worried for her. They were co-workers, occasional friends but nothing more. But in that second, standing in her home, he wondered when she would be here again. If at all. She was annoying, nosy, sometimes weak and manipulated House with those big doe eyes of hers. But she was also a fantastic doctor and he respected her for it. He shook off the feeling of sadness and moved forward, searching the cabinets, drains and any mould on the shower curtain.

"Hey Foreman, look what I found"

Chase was standing in the doorway, a packet of Marlboro lights in his hand.

"Cameron smokes?"

"Apparently"

Chase frowned at the packet.

"I've never seen her smoke."

"Working with someone like House would force anyone into a bad habit"

Chase continued to look at the packet with a strange wonder as he bagged it.

"You done here?"

"Yeah and found nothing. You?"

"Just the smokes. Lets hit the bedroom"

Foreman gathered his things and followed Chase into Cameron's room, silently apologizing to her for the violation of her personal space. Despite what people thought of him, he knew that to someone like Cameron, this was the ultimate act of betrayal.

* * *

Cameron felt like every one of her limbs weighed a thousand pounds. She could hardly move. No one else was in the room with her and she needed to tell them something. Her chest hurt as she tried to extend her arm, trying to find the buzzer to get the nurse.

"What do you need?"

House walked in at that moment and Cameron had never been so happy to see him.

"My chest really hurts and I can't catch my breath"

House took his stethoscope out of his pocket before gently pulling back her hospital gown and pressing the end to her chest. He was greeted with a strong rhythm and lungs that popped with each breath.

"It almost sounds like pneumonia"

"But it's not. Do you know what's wrong with me yet?"

"No, but we will."

Cameron, with a huge amount of effort, caught his wrist in her hand, tugging him a little closer.

"Promise?"

House looked into her eyes and saw the fear there, the desperation for an answer.

"I don't want to promise."

"Humor me"

"Fine, I promise. Let go of my wrist"

"I can't. My hand is locked."

House frowned and looked down at her fingers. New sores had sprouted over the back of her hand, slowly making their way up her arm.

"You have new sores. I only saw you two hours ago"

House gently pried her fingers off his arm before slowly stretching them, making Cameron almost scream in pain.

"God that hurts."

"I figured."

He moved onto her other hand, as well as her feet and legs, getting the same reaction. He felt a horrible feeling coming over him, one that he was not all that familiar with; confusion.

"Cameron, can you think of anything – "

Cameron began to thrash around, her jaw locked tightly, her head going from side to side roughly.

"We need some help in here!"

House tried to keep her still, watching helplessly as blood slowly began to seep from her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alison?"

It took every bit of his strength to hold her still as the nurses fussed over her before giving her a shot to try and halt the seizure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – When The Conclusion Is Nil

"What happened?"

House shook his head as he remained where he was in front of the white board. He had added seizure and bleeding to his list but he still wasn't any closer to an answer.

"She had a seizure"

"Is she still ok to go in for the MRI?"

"She's stable right now. I put her under sedation"

Chase nodded, continuing to watch House.

"She smokes."

House turned to Chase, a frown on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Cameron smokes"

"When did you learn this?"

"When we got to the house."

"Where were they?"

"Tucked in a kitchen drawer"

House nodded once and left the room, heading to see Cameron. When he got there, he pulled back her blankets and examined her fingers. There were no nicotine stains there, old or new. Smoking was either a very rare event for her or she had just started in the last couple of days. He leaned forward and smelt her hair, only getting lingers of a fruit shampoo. If she didn't have the stains or the smell, smoking was not a regular event. He paged Chase and Foreman, telling them to meet him here and to bring the whiteboard. They had work to do.

* * *

All three of them escorted Cameron to her MRI, waiting as the images came across the screen.

"House"

The single word was enough to get the older man's attention and they all looked at the screen.

"She has a clot. How in the world did she get a clot?"

"Does that really matter House? We get rid of it, she will stop seizing."

"But not for good. Until we know what caused this, anything could happen. How do we alleviate it? Let's see if you listen to anything I have to say"

Foreman's eyes remained on the clot that was pressing its way into Cameron's brain.

"Heparin and Streptokinase cocktail"

"Well done Foreman. Now go and give it to her. Hopefully it will take care of any other clotting that happens from here on in"

Chase paused mid-stride.

"You think there will be more?"

"Until we know what this, I'm just guessing. Give our girl the drug and then stay in the room with her. I'll be there soon"

* * *

When he arrived in the room, the whiteboard stood in a corner and two more chairs had materialized. Chase and Foreman were missing but House guessed that it was to get coffee more then anything else. He took the moment of peace to check Cameron's vitals, deciding that he would leave her sedated for another two hours then wake her up. Hopefully, the clot did as little damage as possible. He checked her over quickly, pausing when he lifted her right arm and saw how advanced the sores were getting. He quickly dropped the arm and moved to her legs, the sores had moved down from her upped thigh to her knee. Except the sores on her upper legs were now beginning to seep a clear fluid. House quickly took a sample, calling a nurse in to hunt down Foreman so that he could test it. That done, House pulled a seat a little closer to her bed and leaning against it, pulled out his Gameboy.

"She still under?"

House nodded as Chase entered the room, taking the seat at the foot of the bed.

"And she will remain that way until the clot from her brain has shifted. Any ideas?"

"Fibromyalgia"

"Possible but it does not explain those sores."

"Diabetes"

"Her blood sugar count was normal. Are you just guessing?"

"Yes"

"Good. Someone has to and better she be angry at you then at me. You can silence her with sex. I have to put up with the noise"

Chase threw him a hard glare.

"Don't talk about her like that"

House pointed at her.

"She's sedated, it's not like she can hear me."

"I don't care; don't talk about her like that"

"Going into protective mode again are we?"

Chase stood up.

"You know what? You can sit here by yourself with your precious white board. I have better things to do then listen to you and your sarcastic little quips"

Chase walked out of the room, the sliding door slamming behind him. House shrugged and turned to Cameron.

"What do you think? Does you boyfriend really have the testicular fortitude to find out what is wrong with you? Or are you putting your money on me? Now I need to think of every disease, odd or otherwise to match your symptoms. Let's begin with the letter 'A' shall we?"

* * *

House had sat for another hour by himself before Foreman showed up, shaking his head when he was asked for the results. There was nothing in the sample. Foreman sat with him for another hour before getting up to leave and check out some texts books. House stood and decided to go for a walk before he took Cameron out from under sedation. He felt restless and stupid, a combination that didn't happen very often. He found himself at Wilson's door without even intending to go there. He knocked and walked in without awaiting an answer. Wilson just looked up before putting his book down and watched House take a seat.

"I heard that Cameron seized"

"And bled from her mouth. We did A MRI scan and found a clot. We're taking care of it but it does not explain the rest of her symptoms."

"And you're worried about her"

"No, I'm more worried about saving her life."

"Same thing."

House shrugged and allowed his friend to take what he wanted from his worry. Cameron was not just a co-worker now, she was a patient. Patients meant that you needed to distance yourself or you would just get hurt over and over again. A little like Cameron did when she dealt with her patients.

"Alison never told you anything before she seized?"

"Not really, no. The only thing we found was a packet of smokes but she had no nicotine stains on her fingers."

"This means that she literally only just started or hardly ever does it. Why does that matter?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure it does."

"Where are Foreman and Chase?"

"Foreman is studying and Chase stormed off in one of his girly huffs."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't like what I was saying. Shocker, isn't it?"

"Yes, simply shocking"

"Have you called Cameron's parents yet?"

"Cuddy did. They will be here tomorrow. Along with her three sisters."

"She has three sisters?"

"And two brothers-in-law"

"Well, if they look anything like her, maybe they would be better off staying in a hotel"

"House, I'm not going to tell them to stay away just because their sister's doctor is a pervert"

"Cool. I get to be a pervert with three more Cameron's. That should be fun"

As bad as the comment was, it didn't have the normal House flair that usually came with it. He was worried, regardless of what he said to otherwise.

"You can't fool me House, as hard as you may try. I know you better then anyone and I know when a case is getting to you"

"No its not"

"Yes it is. You don't want her parents here because they will be after you for answers and you don't have any"

"I haven't even had twenty-four hours yet. She could be dead by the time they arrive"

"And that kills you."

"Not as much as it will kill her"

Wilson shook his head at the off handed comment.

"You are one sick puppy"

"And yet you wonder why no-one will adopt me"

Wilson opened his mouth to respond but House's pager interrupted the conversation. He pulled it off the belt of his pants and read it, saying nothing as he stood and left the room as fast as he could. When he got to Cameron's room, the machines were buzzing like crazy and Chase was putting a tube down her throat.

"She stopped breathing"

House stood back and watched the procedure be preformed almost effortlessly. In a matter of minutes, the nurses had cleared the room and House was alone with Chase.

"What were you doing here?"

"Talking to her. Where were you?"

"With Wilson. What were you talking to her about?"

"None of your business. Due to the fact it was normal, adult conversation, it is nothing I would expect you to understand. I also wanted to write a few more ideas on the board."

Chase picked up the pen and wrote two more things down, feeling House's eyes on his back the entire time.

"Chronic fatigue syndrome and Gullian-Barre syndrome? You really are desperate for an answer, aren't you?"

"They fit"

"But not one hundred percent"

"What disease has that? There are variables and we need to take that into consideration. You should be desperate too House, she's one of your own. Mind you, maybe this is some sort of jealousy that she chose me over you"

"She chose me first Chase. Remember? You, in all likelihood, are nothing more then the rebound guy"

"Better then being the idiot who rejected her completely. I had the brains to say yes"

"Then she rejected you. How does that make you feel?"

Chase pulled back his fist and for a blind moment, House thought that the younger doctor would hit him. He deserved it after all but he never would have thought that Chase would have the stones to be the one who would do it. They glared at each other for a moment before Chase dropped his fist and looked over at Cameron. He walked over to her and pulled a seat closer before sitting and taking her hand in his.

"Leave House"

"I'm her doctor. I can stay if I want"

Chase looked like he wanted to say something; instead he kissed Cameron on the forehead and left the room. He didn't have the energy to worry about House right now; he was more worried about Cameron. Their relationship had been over for a long time but the feelings that he had for her still lingered. He could not help it. He had fallen for her in the months that they had been together but she had remained at a distance. He knew the truth but he didn't like to admit it to himself. If he did allow the truth to slip into the thoughts, he usually pushed it aside. He didn't hate Cameron for how she felt; at least she didn't lead him on and hurt him on purpose. She followed her heart and he can't blame her for that. He could blame House though and he did, with every single bit of his being. He hurt Cameron and yet she remained at his beck and call, allowing him to trample all over her. Chase was in awe of the fact that this incredibly intelligent, beautiful woman would allow herself to be treated in such a horrid way. Chase had treated her like a princess, taking her out to dinner, flowers and chocolates, yet she called it off. House treats her like shit and she goes back for more, over and over again. House had once said that she was damaged and that damaged people seek out those that are the same. It confused Chase that while House wore his damage like a thick coat around his shoulders, he himself still had damage. He may not have lost the use of his leg but it was still there. He just didn't let everyone see it. What was the point? In the after affects of the Cameron storm, he suddenly wished that he could have kept her by exposing that part of him. If he had shown her his damage, the hurt that his father's death had caused among other things, would she have stayed? Or would she still have gone after the limping, coated figure of House?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Vows Of Silence

House felt completely overwhelmed when he was faced with Cameron's family. He wasn't used to facing some many member of one family at once. Cameron had managed to make it through the night but there was a nurse with her for the entire time, just in case anything went wrong. House had showered in the locker room before heading back to Cameron's room, watching her at the door, not going in. He didn't like lack of answers. Chase had snuck in a few times in the night to list a few other diseases that could be causing Cameron's illness but there wasn't anything there. All the tests had ruled out were the obvious ones, nothing more.

"What is wrong with my daughter?"

House pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned back to Cameron's family. Her mother was tall and dark, just like her daughter. Her father was a little shorter, with blond hair that was scattered with grey. Her three sisters looked exactly like she did.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know"

"That we don't know. That's what it means."

House turned on his heel and headed to the silence of his office. Cuddy could deal with this; he had far more important things to do. He opened some of the texts books that he had taken from Cuddy's office and laid them out over is desk. He was looking for something, anything that could help explain what was happening to Cameron. Nothing else really mattered at this point.

* * *

Cuddy could feel the grey hairs beginning on her scalp as she listened to Cameron's family complain about House.

"He has no answers for us. Its like he's wanting us to come here to watch her die"

"I assure you Mrs. Cameron that we are doing everything we can for Alison. We just don't know what is wrong with her yet."

"You are the best hospital in the state. Is my daughter better here them anywhere else?"

"Yes she is. She has friends here that are working their tails off to find out the illness."

"Will she die?"

Cuddy sighed and looked the family over.

"I don't know."

"We want to see her"

"Of course"

Cuddy led them out of her office and into Cameron's room, watching them as they spread out to each take a position beside her. Cuddy felt a small pit of sadness at watching Cameron's family. It was different seeing her everyday then it was to seeing her sick in the bed, her family surrounding her. Cuddy checked Cameron's stats while she was there, making sure that her heart was steady. House came in a few seconds later, sliding between the family members until he was at the head of the bed, next to Cuddy.

"We can take her out from under sedation now. I don't know about her breathing but we need to talk to her"

Cuddy nodded and handed House the medication, watching as he administered it. He took her face in his hands and waited. As soon as her eyes began to flutter he started talking.

"Alison, open your eyes"

After a few seconds she did and House continued to talk.

"You have a clot in your brain. We got rid of it but then you stopped breathing. We are going to take the tube out of your mouth."

Alison nodded and allowed House to tilt her head back and pulled back the tape from her mouth.

"Ready?"

Alison nodded again and House slowly took out the tube. She coughed a few times but continued to breath. It took her a second to realize that her family was standing around her and House slipped back to allow them to have a family reunion. Cuddy followed him out of the room.

"What if she stops breathing again?"

"We put the tube back in"

"Are you any closer to finding out what is wrong?"

"No closer then I was yesterday. When the family has gone, I'll take some skin to biopsy and then we move from there"

"Until then?"

House stopped and turned to her.

"Then I thought that I would throw a party and celebrate."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and headed back towards her office. House headed back to his office, back to the books that he hoped held the answer.

* * *

A few hours later, he returned to Cameron's room, finding only one relative in there. The big man stood and held out his hand.

"I'm Trevor Mitchell, Alison's brother-in-law."

House took the hand and shook it.

"Dr. House. Where is the rest of the gang?"

"Lunch. We're taking turns staying with her"

"I told them not to bother"

Cameron's voice was low and rough but House enjoyed it anyway.

"Someone needs to always be here. Even if it is your big brother"

He checked her over before moving to her legs.

"Cameron, I need to take a biopsy. It's going to hurt"

Trevor moved forward and took Cameron's hand. House took out a small surgical kit and pulled back her blankets. The smell is what hit him first. The flesh was slowly beginning to rot.

"Cameron, we have a problem"

"What?"

"Your legs are rotting"

He moved back up the bed and examined her arms. He hadn't noticed before, perhaps it was the milling of the family that had distracted him but now that he was focused, he saw the same slight twinges of green to the other sores.

"Shit."

"What? What is wrong with her?"

"Your sister's flesh is slowly rotting away with gangrene. The good news is that she is beyond feeling it. The bad news is, her flesh is rotting"

* * *

Cameron had been insistent on being conscious during the procedure of skin scrapping. Not that anyone had argued with her too hard, after all she could hardly feel her arms and legs as it was. The numbness had escalated to almost total paralysis. Trevor was holding her hand, but she couldn't feel it. She could almost feel House scraping at her legs but it wasn't enough to make it normal. It felt like the numbness she got when she sat too long on her sofa with her legs crossed.

"Cameron, ease my concern and keep talking"

Cameron smiled slightly.

"About what House?"

"Anything. Take me through your last twenty-four hours before you got sick"

Cameron sighed and shifted slightly.

"I got up, showered and came to work. We didn't have any real cases so you sent us home early. I headed home, stopping at the supermarket and while I was there I ran into an old college friend. We agreed to have some drinks that night and I went home. I showered, got changed and headed out."

"And after that?"

"I assume that I got a cab home. I don't really remember that much"

House nodded as he continued to scrape.

"How long have you been smoking?"

Cameron looked at Trevor.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad, ok?"

"Cameron, you goody-two shoes you, why the concern?"

"Both of my grand parents died from lung cancer. They don't need to know. Ok Trevor?"

Trevor nodded.

"I only do it occasionally. It relaxes me"

"So take up yoga. I hear it makes you look and feel great."

"What does it matter anyway?"

"Have you not learnt that it always matters?"

He finally finished the scarping and quickly sealed up the samples. Cameron adjusted herself on the bed, while Trevor re-arranged the sheets.

"So what now Dr. House? What happens to Alison from here?"

House took a seat next to her bed.

"Cameron knows what happens from here. Care to tell him?"

Cameron turned to her brother with a small smile.

"There are medicines to halt the gangrene and then maggots to eat the dead skin"

Trevor opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Maggots?"

Cameron nodded.

"Sounds disgusting I know but it really does work. They eat the dead flesh, allowing the healthy skin to grow back. It prevents infection as well. With open sores, that is a good thing"

"You really want to do this Ally?"

"It needs to be done Trev, there is no other choice."

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I think we could leave the whole maggot thing out. Do you think you could sit with me and get rid of them?"

"Sure. When are you getting it done?"

Cameron turned to House, who shrugged.

"In a couple of hours. It needs to be done today. Otherwise, we are looking at long term damage with the possibility of amputation."

"Ok, I'll talk to the parents"

Trevor stood and left the room. House stayed where he was, resting his chin on his walking stick.

"We still don't have an answer to why this is happening to you"

"But you will. You always do"

"I've failed sometimes Cameron"

"I have faith in you"

"So you've had a near death experience and now you have faith?"

Cameron shook her head as her eyes slipped closed.

"No, I've always had faith in you. I don't have to almost die to have it."

House watched her carefully, relaxing as soon as he realized that there was nothing wrong, she was simply sleeping. He made sure that she was covered completely before he left her room, flicking off the lights as he went. As he walked to his office, he wondered what it was like at her age to still feel the need to protect your parents from the realities of what happened in your life. He also wondered if she had told them anything about him.

* * *

Exactly two hours later, he came back into her room, two nurses following him with the maggots. As promised, Cameron's parents were nowhere to be found and Trevor was the only one still there.

"Let the feeding frenzy begin"

He stood back and allowed the nurses to sort Cameron for the procedure. They put metal bars over her legs, smaller ones over her arms, placing a large sheet over her entire body. He stayed where he was as the nurses carefully applied the maggots, moving forward only when the nurses were done.

"How you feeling Cameron?"

"Ok. Discounting the fact that I can't feel my arms or my legs, I'm feeling fine"

"We need to sort out the gangrene before we do anything else. Better to have loss of feeling then no limbs at all"

"Very true"

House studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you want me to talk to your parents about all of this?"

Cameron bit her lip before nodding.

"I don't have the answers that they need"

"Neither do I."

"But you can give them some sort of hope that I will be ok"

"I don't want to lie to them"

"You lie to everybody"

House nodded, tapping his walking stick on the floor.

"True. But I don't want to lie to them about you."

"Why?"

"Because they need to know the truth. They need to know that there is a chance that you might…"

He could not get that last word out. The word that he had said a million times before became halted in his throat when it was next to Cameron, not just some random patient. He didn't want her to die; he refused to let her die. He just didn't know where to look to find the reason that she was sick.

"House, you're doing your best. You all are."

"My best is not enough."

"It is for me. Suck it up and find what's doing this to me"

House offered her a small smile before leaving her in the seemingly capable hands of her brother-in-law. He headed for the cafeteria where he found Cameron's family circled around a small table. He didn't say anything to them, just slid a chair over to the table and sat down. One of Cameron's sisters, he wasn't sure which one they all looked the same to him, glared.

"What do you want?"

"Cameron asked me to explain to you what is going on with her"

"Her name is Alison."

"Fine, Alison wanted me to talk to you"

"About what?"

House leaned back and rested his walking stick on the table.

"Do any of you know anything about gangrene?"

They all shook their heads but the fear was still there anyway.

"That's what she has. At the moment anyway"

"I thought it was a clot in her brain"

"It was. This disease, whatever it is, is moving quickly. I presume that you have all seen the white board in her room?"

"Yes"

"Those things written down are the things we think she has. There are tests that we are performing."

"But what are you doing at the moment?"

House rubbed his chin and closed his eyes as he realized a huff of air.

"Maggots."

"Maggots?"

"We have placed maggots on the dying skin. They will eat away the dead flesh, allowing the new skin to form."

"You're letting maggots feed on her?"

House left his eyes closed as the family started yelling at him from all directions. You would think that having a daughter for a doctor would allow them to understand that the maggots were a good thing. Apparently Cameron failed to teach them that lesson.

"SHUT UP!"

Silence fell, not only at their table but at the others surrounding it. House leaned forward, his voice low.

"I am doing the best I can to save your daughters life. Your daughter trusts me, you need to as well. If you doubt me, so will Alison and she can't afford to doubt at this point"

House stood and walked out of the cafeteria. The conversation was getting to be far too much. He needed silence to think.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - I have had many people emailing me and asking if the illness that I have given Cameron is real. It is and it took two days of research to find the disease I wanted as well as a few more that matched it. So all the medical mumbo jumbo and long, complicated words are real. Nothing has been invented! So continue to read, enjoy and review! _

Chapter Four – Sounds of White

When he arrived back in Cameron's room to check the progress of the maggots, her room was already full with people. Her family had worked up the courage to come in and see her, despite the maggots that were poorly hidden beneath the shroud that the nurses had created.

"Hey Cameron, how are you?"

"Good House. How are the maggots doing?"

House lifted the sheet and examined her legs.

"They are doing their job. In fact, they are almost done with feeding"

Cameron nodded and watched as her father moved down the bed to stand beside House.

"Explain this to me Dr. House"

House pulled Cameron's file off the end of the bed and opened it to the picture he had taken earlier.

"This is what her legs looked like before the treatment."

He lifted the sheet again, pushing a few maggots aside so that Mr. Cameron could see the fresh flesh beneath.

"This is after. Can you see how pink the skin is?"

He waited for the older man to nod before continuing.

"By taking off the dead flesh, it encourages the recirculation of the blood to the new skin. Maggots are fairly disgusting but they do more then people realize."

"And what medicines will she be having to halt the gangrene?"

"Penicillin and a stint in a Hyperbaric chamber should do the trick. However, we have to be very careful because she may get another clot"

"But you still don't know what has caused all of this?"

House turned to the whiteboard that still sat in the corner of the room. A few new names had been added to the list but nothing that really connected to her symptoms.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cameron, but I still don't know. But I will"

Mr. Cameron nodded before moving back to sit beside his daughter. House pulled the bucket out from under the bed, carefully removing the maggots from her limbs. That done, he carefully dressed them, ensuring that he had covered the damaged skin completely.

"House"

"Yes?"

He looked up and realized that something was seriously wrong. Her hand was over her chest and her face was flushed.

"My heart"

House turned to the heart monitor and watched with horror as her heart rate fell rapidly.

"I NEED HELP IN HERE!"

By the time the nurses arrived. Cameron's heart had completely stopped. House pulled back her hospital gown, placing the paddles directly on her chest.

"Charge them to eighty"

He waited for the nod from the nurse.

"Clear"

He shocked her, her body leaping off the bed slightly. He waited a few seconds but when nothing happened, he turned to the nurse.

"Charge to one hundred and twenty"

The nurse turned the dial and House shocked her again. This time her heart started and he watched closely as the rate began to climb.

"We got her back"

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Mr. Cameron, your guess is as good as mine"

* * *

The Cameron's finally left and Cameron was sleeping soundly when House rounded everyone up to meet in her room. Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman and Chase each took a seat next to her; House remained at his position near the white board.

"I need answers. Does anyone have anything to go on?"

Chase pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to House, who wrote the words on the board, which was now divided neatly down the middle. On the right side it had her symptoms, on the left possible diagnosis for what was happening. House leaned back and looked the board over.

"Something does not fit"

"None of them do. They all explain one of two symptoms but not all."

"Well done Wilson. What do we know for certain?"

Cuddy cleared her throat and indicated to Cameron, who was starting to wake up.

"Why are you all in my room?"

"We are trying to diagnose you. Go back to sleep"

"No, I want to hear this."

"Fine. Why is it the ill always need to have it their way?"

House turned back to the white board.

"What do we know for certain?"

"No tumors"

"No environmental factors. She's been here for almost two days"

"It's not cancer"

"Thank you for that Wilson. Cuddy, do you have anything to add?"

"Have you ever considered one of the less prominent disorders?"

"Like what?"

"Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome?"

"No skin rash, just those sores. Also she's not five so the likelihood of that is pretty out there. Anything else?"

"What about Hemolytic Urenic syndrome?"

House turned to Cameron.

"You eat any funny looking burgers lately?"

"No"

House turned back to Cuddy with a small smile.

"No Burger disease here. Next"

"Lupus Erythematosus"

House looked over at Cameron, a smile on his face.

"You always think its Lupus. You got a crush on it or something?"

"No, it just fits with everything else."

"Except the gangrene and dying tissue"

"Test me"

House looked at her for another moment before writing the disease down and putting a tick beside it.

"Right, anyone else except the sick chick and the boss got any ideas?"

"Friedreichs Ataxia"

"Chase did you actually go to med school?"

"Of course I did"

"Then why are you suggesting Friedreichs? What are the symptoms?"

"Changes in vision, difficulty speaking and curvature of the spine"

House turned back to Cameron.

"Alison, be a dear and tell us that you can speak just fine"

"I can speak fine"

"Does your spine curve?"

"No"

"Do you have trouble with your vision?"

"No"

House flicked the idea off the board.

"Chase, Cameron does not like your idea. Next one"

"What about Guillain – Barre syndrome?"

House nodded and added the symptom to the very small list that they had.

"What else people?"

"Glactosemia?"

House shrugged and put it up on the board.

"It fits some but we may need to do an allergy test to make sure that it really is that."

"Hartrup disease?"

"Well done Wilson that fits too. Chase, Foreman I want you to test her for everything on this list. Take what ever bodily fluids you need and then get the results for me ASAP"

Foreman and Chase quickly left the room and House pushed the board back into the corner and sighed, resting his head on his stick.

"Are you ok House?"

He looked up to find Cameron watching him, her face concerned.

"Why are you worried about me sick girl?"

"Because you look stressed."

"A work mate dying on you will do that to a man."

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged small smiles and slipped out of the room. House limped over to the side of the bed, taking the seat that Cuddy had just vacated.

"How are you feeling?"

Cameron shifted in her bed before frowning at House.

"I have a favour to ask you"

"What would that be?"

"My parents…they are my parents. If something goes wrong, I don't want them to be forced to make a decision. I want you to do it"

"What?"

"I trust you and I know that if push came to shove you will make the right choice."

"I've told you before that I'm not God"

"I know. But I also know that you make decisions based on your gut, not on your emotions."

"This is different Cameron. You're not some stranger."

"You need to do this House. I don't trust anyone the way I trust you"

"Silly girl, I never figured out why you trusted me so much"

"Because you're Gregory House."

Cameron moved her hand slightly and slipped it over his. She couldn't feel it, but House squeezed it anyway.

"Ok, I'll do it. But I'm going to make you better before I need to make that decision"

"I hope so. There are still plenty of things that I want to do before I die."

"Like what? Work for a charity or something else very Cameron like?"

Cameron laughed.

"Not quite. I want to get married, have kids. Maybe run a hospital like Cuddy does"

"You've already been married"

"One where my husband won't be sick"

"Ah, how very ambitious of you. What else?"

"Travel a little more. Get a dog. Just the normal, pathetic stuff"

House nodded before standing and releasing her hand.

"Get some rest Cameron. Big day tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I don't know but something is bound to happen"

He made sure she was covered before he flicked off the light. He headed back to his office, surprised to find her brother-in-law Trevor sitting in front of his desk. House limped in, taking his own seat before frowning at Trevor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Let me guess, it involves Cameron"

"Alison and yes, it does."

House leaned back and rubbed his chin.

"What now? Are you going to yell at me like the rest of your family?"

"No. I don't know anything about medical things and if Alison trusts you, so do I"

"Then what is it?"

Trevor adjusted himself on the seat, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was about to go.

"She likes you"

"She never kept that a secret that much I do know. Why do you know anyway? I thought that if I would be getting told off by anyone, it would be one of the sisters."

"Aly and I are close. She talks to me more then she does her sisters. Not that it matters"

"So, what did I do to have the horrible pain of this visit?"

"She trusts you"

"I know. Are you going to tell me anything that I don't know?"

"She told me about your date"

"Let me guess, you wanna beat me up for disappointing her?"

"No. She's an adult; she can decide what idiot she wants to go out with"

"I'm hardly an idiot. I have certificates to prove it"

"I just…..please be careful with her. She's a good person"

"I know that."

"Then why do you treat her the way you do?"

"Because she's better off not liking me. If she does not want to get hurt, liking me is the wrong way to go"

"Have you told her that?"

"Of course I have. I may be an asshole but I'm an honest asshole."

"Except she doesn't listen, does she?"

"Of course not. She's a woman."

Trevor smiled and House relaxed. Being shot by a pissed off patient made him far more wary of those that confronted him about treatment. Trevor was a big guy and if he wanted to beat House to a pulp, it wouldn't take much to do it.

"She's never been known for listening when it comes to her personal life. I don't blame you Dr. House; I just want you to be careful. If you do hurt her, I don't think I'll be this pleasant next time. She's the baby of the family and no one wants to see her unhappy"

"Neither do I"

"Good."

Trevor stood and offered House his hand. More out of fear then respect, House shook it and watched him leave the office. House sat back in his seat, putting his feet on his desk. If he wanted the Cameron's out of his life, he needed to get the youngest Cameron well.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Due to the fact that I have a take-home exam to do as of tomorrow, I may be a little slow for updating for a week. But if there is a spare moment, I will be here writing for you guys! So keep reading and reveiwing._

Chapter Five – Songs Without Words

House was getting the disappointing test results back when Cameron's Mom found them. House ignored her for as long as he could, pretending that she wasn't there. It became impossible when she rapped loudly on the glass.

"Yes Mrs. Cameron?"

"Alison is not eating. We tried everything but she's not eating"

"Ok. I'll be with you shortly"

He waited until she left until he turned back to Foreman and Chase.

"So we have nothing?"

"Pretty much. We haven't done the test for Glactosemia yet."

"I'll do it. I don't want a pervert like you hanging around"

Chase clenched his teeth.

"Fine. Everything else is negative"

He stormed out of the room and House turned to Foreman.

"What's his problem?"

"He worried about Cameron. We all are."

"But you're not packing a huff"

"That's because all you can hassle me is about my skin colour and criminal record. I don't have past relationship with Cameron to boost up your ammunition."

"Really? I thought everyone had a crush on the doe-eyed girl"

"She's not my type"

"Oh, is it because she's white?"

"No, it's because she's like an annoying little sister."

"A sexy little sister."

"You know what? You really are a pervert"

House shrugged.

"I never claimed not to be. I'll be in the cafeteria if anyone needs me"

House left his office and went to find Wilson, who funnily enough was already in the cafeteria line. House said nothing as he put two large steaks on two plates, moving forward to cover them completely with salad, adding extra tomatoes and red onions to one. He passed over the mayonnaise, settling for a splash of vinaigrette. He grabbed two bottles of orange juice before sliding his tray next to Wilson's.

"Can you spot me lunch?"

Wilson frowned as he looked over the tray.

"Eating for two are we?"

"Yes, I am indeed pregnant. Everyone knew that I was a scientific marvel."

"I just hope that it doesn't look like you and has a better disposition."

"It's for Cameron, if you must know. She's not eating so I'm taking affirmative action"

"By loading her down with salad and steak?"

"She needs something substantial. And it's just salad"

House waited for Wilson to agree before lifting the tray and heading to Cameron's room. She was surrounded by family again. House put the tray down at the end of her bed and looked at the family.

"Everyone out. I need an hour alone with the patient"

Mrs. Cameron opened her mouth to speak but House cut her off.

"Fine, I need a moment alone with Alison. Can you just go?"

They all filed out and with a slight smile to Trevor, they were finally alone. House pulled the table with him as he took a seat.

"I heard you're not eating"

"I'm not hungry"

"Un-huh"

House helped her sit up a little more in the bed, pushing the pillows a little down her back until she was sitting upright.

"You brought me salad? When did I turn into a rabbit?"

House cocked an eyebrow and used a fork to push the salad aside, revealing the steak underneath.

"I know how to get free steaks around here. And you are going to eat. With me"

He carefully cut the steak into small bits before neatly slicing the lettuce leaves, tomato and red onion as well. He pushed a bit of everything on the fork before offering it to Cameron.

"Here comes the airplane"

Cameron allowed House to put the food in her mouth, chewing carefully, watching him as he took a mouthful of food as well.

"So I'm guessing my Mom came to see you?"

"She's a very stubborn woman. I see where you get it from"

"She's a good woman. She's just a little over-protective"

"I also got a late night visit from Trevor"

House ignored her shocked expression, taking advantage by putting another forkful of food in her mouth. He had managed to chew and swallow before she started asking questions.

"What did he want?"

"He just did the whole over-protective thing that your whole family seems to have perfected. No big deal. He didn't shoot me, so that's a bonus"

"Don't joke about that House. That was scary. I thought that he had killed you"

"He did. Technically anyway"

"Still not funny"

"I'm not known for being a comedian"

He pushed in another mouthful of food, doing the same to her.

"So, are you scared?"

Cameron chocked a little on her food and House offered her a small sip of orange juice. When she had finally managed to get the food down, she glared at him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one"

"You know I'm scared. You're an idiot for asking"

"That is the second time in twenty-four hours that I've been called that. As well as a pervert"

"Well you are"

"It's hard to hear the truth. Why are you scared?"

"Because we don't have an answer. It would be different if we knew but we don't."

"You mean I don't have an answer."

"I don't blame you House."

"I do"

He offered her another mouthful of food and for al little while there was silence as House helped her work her way through half a steak and almost the entire salad.

"No more House, I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Good. I don't know what your mother was on about, that was easy"

"That's because you kept me busy"

House shrugged and pushed the table away before offering her a mouthful of orange juice.

"There is a distinct trick to getting a patient to eat."

"I really don't blame you House"

"I know but it doesn't stop me blaming myself"

"And that is half your problem"

"What's the other half?"

"You like being miserable."

"So should I get a prescription for Prozac then?"

"Maybe."

He checked Cameron's vitals before laying her back down.

"Get some rest before the family comes back in. And tell Trevor that I wasn't an ass to you. That might do something to soothe his over-protective nerves"

Cameron smiled and watched him go. House wasn't such a bad guy. It was just that no one took the time to see the big softy underneath all that misery. She let herself drift off to sleep hoping that when she woke up, they would be one step closer to finding out what was wrong with her.

* * *

House was waiting for her when she woke up a couple of hours later.

"I need to do an allergy test on you"

One of the nurses helped roll her over and House pushed back the hospital gown to expose her back.

"Thought of any new ideas while you were sleeping?"

"Eosinophilic Fascitis and Eosinophilia-Myalgia. They can be misdiagnosed as everything that you guys have already suggested."

"Treatment?"

"There are many. Ibuprofen, naprosyn, prednisone, cyclophosphamide or methotrexate."

"Ok, we'll do another cocktail. Ready for this? Do you want me to get Trevor?"

"No, just keep talking"

House laid the panel of cardboard on her back and carefully slid the razor over the small holes that left the skin exposed.

"So what kind of dog do you want?"

"Well.."

Cameron hissed through her teeth.

"If I'm not allergic, I wouldn't mind something big. I want to move out of my apartment and into an actual house with a garden"

"You need a guard do huh?"

"Yeah. A big German Sheppard might do the trick"

House removed the cardboard and doused the nine cuts with different allergens, including dairy products and dog hair. He then got a marker and circled them in bright red. If Cameron was allergic to anything, they will know in half an hour.

"You need to be careful with those dogs. They have a vicious reputation"

"So do you but I can handle you just fine"

"Alison Cameron, are you comparing me to a dog?"

"German Sheppard's anyway. Scary looking but if handled correctly, they are great."

"Good save."

"Thank you. What about you? Do you want any pets?"

"I had a dog once."

"Really? What kind?"

"Believe it or not, a German Sheppard."

"What was his name?"

"Jaws. I had just watched the movie and I thought it was the best movie ever."

"What happened to him?"

"He was accused of biting someone. Dad didn't even bother to check with me to find out if I had seen it, which I had. The boy who Jaws bit had teased him, pulling his ears and tail. Dad chose to believe the boy and Jaws was put down."

"That's awful"

"When Dad found out the truth, he never apologized. I never had another pet after that; I was always scared that Dad would kill it"

"I'm sorry"

House slid the seat around the other side of the bed so that he could face Cameron.

"What's your favourite movie?"

If Cameron was surprised by the topic jump, she didn't show it. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Shawshank Redemption. You?"

"The Godfather."

"All of them?"

"Yeah but I prefer the first one. Do you want me to get a T.V in here?"

"That would be good. I'll get Trevor to bring in a DVD player"

House only glanced down for a second but his sharp eyes caught the movement anyway. Cameron's fingers had just moved.

"Cameron, did you just move your hand?"

"No. Why?"

"Because your fingers just moved. Want to try again?"

She nodded and House slipped one of his fingers into the fist that her hand had automatically created when paralysis had taken over her limbs.

"Ok, try and squeeze my finger"

"That sounds like a bad joke."

"No, that would be if I asked you to pull my finger. Now squeeze."

Cameron concentrated as hard as she could and eventually, there was the slightest bit of pressure on House's finger.

"Again"

She did it again, this time the pressure was a little more definitive. He slipped from her grip and moved to the bottom of the bed. He pushed back the sheet.

"Wriggle your toes"

He watched carefully, waiting for some sort of movement. When it came in the movement of her big toe, he could not stop the smile on his face.

"You have officially moved out of the paralysis stage of whatever attacked you"

He may have missed the expression on her face but he didn't miss the thrashing of her body as she began to vomit blood. It wasn't anything like it was before with the seeping, this was huge fountains of crimson that were being thrown around the room. House reached up and pressed the nurse button over and over again before turning back to Cameron. He pulled her over to the side more and pulled her hair back from her face.

"Stay calm Alison, we'll sort this out"

* * *

Cameron was rushed into surgery to try and find the source of the bleed. House made sure that Foreman remained at her side, making sure that he knew to page House as soon as the surgery was over. House for the moment had to deal with the Cameron's. Cuddy had paged him and for once, he didn't want to avoid it. They deserved the few answers that he had. They deserved to know what would happen to their daughter if nothing else worked. Cameron's mother was crying when he walked into Cuddy's office and all eyes turned on him. A heavy silence fell as he took a seat, rubbing his stick between his hands. Cuddy offered him a small smile before speaking.

"The Cameron's want an update on Alison's condition"

House turned to them and cleared his throat.

"She has internal bleeding. She is in surgery to try and find the source."

Mrs. Cameron glared at House accusingly.

"Why is she bleeding?"

House sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Medically speaking, we don't have an answer. There are so many things that it could be. We have tested her for a variety of things but there has been nothing conclusive as of yet"

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. Before she began to hemorrhage, we discovered that she was coming out of the paralysis"

"Really?"

"Yes. There is hope. You just need to give my team and I more time to find out what is going wrong with her"

The Cameron's accepted his explanation, ass pitiful as it was. Cuddy waited until they had left the room before slipping a piece of paper over the desk towards him.

"I didn't tell them that Cameron requested you as next of kin. You need to sign this to make it legal"

"When did she tell you?"

"Last night. I went to check on her and she told me what she had asked you. She can't sign it but we put through a verbal consent with the hospital lawyer."

"So its official then? I have to decide what the end will be?"

"I'm afraid so. Are you sure you want to agree to this?"

House said nothing as he quickly signed the letter.

"I'm not going to let her down again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Telling The Truth Can Lead To Lies

As far as hard decisions go, this was the ultimate. Worse still, he had to tell the Cameron's what their daughter had asked him to do. Despite the surgery, despite all their efforts, Cameron's body had shut down and then she had lapsed into a coma. Her heart was going fine on it's own but her lungs had given up the fight against the disease and now there was a machine breathing for her. In less then a week, Cameron had gone from being a doctor to being a patient knocking on deaths door. He had been entrusted to save her, to find out what was making her sick. Instead, House listened from the dark corner of the room as Cameron's family discussed the arrangements that would happen after her death.

"There won't be a funeral"

The Cameron's all jumped slightly. They had forgotten that he had even been there.

"What do you mean?"

As he spoke, for the firs time since House had met him, Trevor sounded scared and uncertain. House pulled out his copy of the next of kin contract that he had signed, the one that detailed Cameron's verbal consent to him taking over the decisions of her health care. For the firs time in a few hours, Trevor released Cameron's hand and moved forward, taking the contract from House's hand. He read it over before handing it to his sister, turning back to House as it did the rotation around the room.

"When did she agree to this?"

"The day before yesterday."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to leave such a hard decision to her family. You had enough to deal with. Until she is declared brain dead, she will remain as she is. Nothing will be removed until I say so. There is still hope for her"

Trevor was starting to get angry, his face was a violent red and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"She's gone! She has machines making her breathe; bags coming in and out of her to collect her waste and tomorrow they are sticking in yet another tube to make sure that she doesn't starve to death. She would not want this! If you knew her at all, you would know that!"

House saw the punch coming, could have avoided it easily but instead he let Trevor's fist find it's mark. The force of the hit pushed him off the seat, split his lip and left a humming pain in his jaw. He waited on the floor until Trevor had backed off before standing up, wiping the blood from his mouth on his sleeve.

"If you knew Alison as well as I do, you would know that she would want answers. Especially if it could save another life."

"It's barbaric!"

"Yet, you wonder why she wanted me to decide this? You see your daughter; I see a medical puzzle that we need to piece together. As much as you may hate it, Alison is part of a bigger picture."

"So you sacrifice her to find your stupid answer?"

"That's what she would want. She knew that in order to save many, you have to sometimes sacrifice the one."

House walked out of the room and found himself in Cuddy's office. It was funny how would one seek solace.

"I need something from you that I have never asked you for before"

Cuddy stood and walked around her desk, coming to stand in front of him.

"What do you need?"

"A hug"

Cuddy took a moment to process the request before leaning forward and pulling him into a hug. She pretended not to notice when her body began shaking, allowing him to lean heavily on her. House had found out once again just how hard it was to be human and if all he wanted was a hug, who was she to deny such a simple gesture?

* * *

Chase spent a large percentage of his time avoiding House. He was surprised that he blamed House for all of this. It didn't make any sense, his logical mind knew that, so did the doctor in him but the part of him that still loved Alison, that was the part that was handing out the blame. He didn't want to be in the same room with him. He just couldn't handle it. So he stayed on a level above the one that House was working on, pouring over books, trying to find a lead on what was happening with Alison. He found nothing. Over and over again he found nothing. The one thing that had never failed him was now leaving him high and dry. He didn't know what to do. He paged Foreman and asked where House was before he headed down to see Alison. Her family must have gone for coffee or something, because she was alone with the machines that were keeping her alive.

"Hey Alison"

He pulled a seat over and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I know you don't blame House for this but I do. I can't help it. I need you to wake up and tell me to leave him alone. I need you to tell me that you'll be ok. I just need you to wake up Alison. Please wake up"

He watched her for what felt like hours, looking for something, for anything that would tell him that she had heard his plea. Nothing changed. Not one flicker of her eyelid or twitch of her hand. She remained asleep, unaware of the torture that they were all going through. Chase knew that they didn't exactly have the longest relationship but it had still meant to more to him then any one that he had been in. He enjoyed the conversation and the arguments that they used to have, the time that they spent in front of the T.V doing nothing at all. When she had called it off, he wasn't all that surprised. She didn't belong to him and he knew that her heart belonged somewhere else. But he had still somehow managed to fool himself into the image of them growing old together.

"Alison, I love you. I know that you don't love me; I'm not as foolish as I seem."

Chase pushed back the hair off her face, her skin cool beneath his touch.

"I'm doing everything I can to find what made you sick. I won't stop until House does"

"Good to hear Chase. Because I don't plan to stop"

Chase turned and saw the man that he had been avoiding for the last two days standing in the doorway. He stood to leave but House put his walking stick over the doorway, blocking his exit.

"You and I need to talk"

"No we don't. I have books to read."

"So do I but we still need to talk"

Chase sighed and returned to the seat that he had just left. House took his now normal position in the corner of the room.

"You blame me"

"Yes I do"

"Why? Is it because I can't find the answer?"

"Yes"

"Have you given thought to the fact that you and Foreman haven't found the answer either?"

True be told, Chase hadn't thought of it that way. He had just seen how he himself had poured over books while House wondered around the hospital, doing whatever he was doing.

"I am working my ass off trying to find out what is going on with Alison"

House glared at him.

"And what do you think I'm doing? Hanging out with hookers in my office?"

"I would not be surprised."

"You really think that badly of me?"

"At the moment, yes. Can I go now?"

"No. If you leave, you're fired."

Chase shook his head and stood.

"You know what? I don't really care."

"Yes you do. Medicine means more to you then anything else"

"That's where you're wrong House. I care about Alison, more then all the medical stuff. I would do anything to make her well again. Even if she loves you and not me. That's what being selfless is. Normal human beings do all they can for those they care about. You'll never experience that, from what I've seen, you're far from human."

Chase moved quickly away from the bed and House let him leave. He sat and watched Cameron, wondering, not for the first time, exactly how she felt about him. She had expressed an interest, but he had never realized exactly how serious it was. House knew that she was going out with Chase, had seen the side effects when they had broken it off but he didn't know that it was because of him. Had Cameron really put her life on hold for something that he wasn't even sure was going to happen? When he had first met Cameron, he found her interesting and lets face it, sexy. He had never told her the real reason that she was hired. He had hired her because she balanced the others out. Chase was a kiss-ass; Foreman was determined to prove House wrong while Cameron actually thought about the patient. If she didn't, he doubted anyone else would. Aside from himself perhaps. House never really cared for the more touchy-feely side of medicine but Cameron thrived on it. That's what made her a good doctor. She really cared for the patients and he doubted that it remained within the walls of the hospital. She properly wondered how they were doing when they got home, the way the families coped. House moved closer to her bed and took the seat that Chase had vacated. He made a decision, sitting next to her listening to the steady beep of machinery, that when she got better, he was going to take her out for coffee.

"I haven't given up on you yet Cameron. I hope you know that"

He, like Chase, wanted to see something to indicate that she had heard him. But nothing happened. It never did.

* * *

House locked himself in his office. Or at least he thought he had. He had spent the last hour gathering all the books from Cameron's office and any others dotted around the hospital that were not glued down. He closed his curtains, turned on the lights and settled himself down for a long night. He was sure that he had locked the door but he was proven wrong when twenty minutes after he was settled, Cuddy walked into the room. She said nothing, just pulled up a chair and grabbed the nearest book, neatly writing on a clipboard possible diagnosis. An hour later they were joined by Wilson, who grabbed a book silently. That was the way they worked for a few hours before House's stomach began to rumble, loud enough for the other two to hear. Cuddy pulled out her cellular phone and ordered pizza, Wilson's darting off to get drinks from the vending machine down the hall. They remained that way until the beginnings of a new day began to push its way through his closed curtains and Cuddy had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. House didn't wake her up, just threw a blanket over her and continued to pour over the books. He was tired, the soda's that Wilson had been getting throughout the night had worked for a little while but now he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He decided to rest his head on his hand for a few moments, just to boost his energy a little before resuming the search.

* * *

He woke up to shouts and screams. It took him a moment to realize that his quick snooze had turned into a five hour nap. He managed to push himself out of the sleep, trying to shake the cobwebs from his still half asleep brain, moving into the room next door to get coffee. Cuddy and Wilson were exchanging a frantic hugs as well as some very odd looking high fives.

"Why are you doing an insane person dance?"

Wilson turned to House, a bright smile on his face.

"Degos Disease."

"Sorry?"

"Degos also known as Malignant Atrophic Papulosis."

House shook his head as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I hope you're wrong Wilson"

"Why?"

"Did you read up on the disease?"

"Some. Why?"

"It's almost always fatal. There are fewer then fifty living patients in the world"

"I don't care House. We found the disease."

"Treatment?"

"There is no real treatment. They suggest a cocktail of heparin, streptokinase, aspirin and dipyridamole. We need to start her on it immediately"

"Do it"

Wilson darted out of the room and House turned back to the counter, this time pouring Cuddy a cup of coffee. He handed it to her and then plopped himself down in a seat.

"This could be good House"

"I know. I just don't want to pin my hopes on a disease that could kill her. The stats are really shitty for Degos."

"But it's an answer."

"Not the one I want. She's already on death's door. I don't want to push her right through to the other side."

"Well, the medications have proven to be successful"

"How in the world did she get it? It occurs more in men than in women and it's more likely to be found in Asia then the US and Europe."

"But not unheard of. They still haven't found a cause."

"Which is why this disease is so scary. We may be able to cure her here but what happens when she goes home?"

"We need to take a chance."

House shook his head as he stood, beginning to head back to his office.

"This is one patient I'm not willing to take a chance on. I want a cure for Cameron but I hope that Wilson it wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – The Grey Zones In-between

Three hours later when House had heard nothing about how Cameron was responding to the treatment, he wondered down to her room himself. He wanted to see if he was wrong. He wanted to know if he would have to decide to let her die or allow her to live. When he arrived in the room, Cameron was still unconscious on the bed. There was no change. While he was waiting for the miracle cure to kick in, he decided to check over the gangrene that had attacked her arms and legs earlier on in the sickness. He unwrapped the bandages, checking the healing skin. It was a nice healthy pink and from what House could tell there would be little or no scarring. Her foot moved first, then her entire leg. When House looked up, Cameron was making a horrible choking sound as she struggled against the breathing tube in her throat. House gently tilted her head back and carefully extracted the piece of plastic equipment.

"Don't speak, you're throat will be completely raw"

"What's-"

"Do you ever listen to me? I said don't speak! Wilson thinks you have Degos Disease but I don't. He put you on a cocktail and now you're awake. I need to ask you some questions, ok?"

Cameron nodded.

"Is there anything you know that may have caused this?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

Cameron nodded and House took a seat beside her, helping her to sit up a little before offering her a drink of water. He paged the others to tell them that Cameron was awake again before beginning to take the bandages off her arms and legs completely.

"The gangrene has gone. There is no need for the chamber now"

With the dressings off, House moved down the bed testing her reflexes. He was pleased to note that she had feelings in her arms and legs, being able to move them freely. The check up done, House wrote down before turning back to Cameron.

"Remember not to talk. Not for another couple of hours anyway"

Cameron nodded and House left, going back to his office. He refused to finish the searching. Wilson's little discovery may have improved Cameron's condition but something in his gut told him that this was not the end. The sad part was, he was usually right when he listened to his gut.

* * *

Chase knew that to some, what he was doing was just plain creepy. Watching someone who was unaware of your presence was in the category of stalker but he didn't care. When he had gotten the page from House that Cameron was finally awake, he had to see it for himself. He would not be able to believe it otherwise. How he just needed to work up the courage to talk to her. He wanted to make sure that whatever they had had was truly over and that he had no chance. After almost watching her die, he wanted nothing more then to go back to the way things were between them. He knew that in all likelihood she would reject him again but that was a risk that he was willing to take. He just needed to know how to feel again. He needed to be pushed off the edge to move on if required and the only person who could do the pushing was Alison. He waited in the shadows, again feeling like a complete stalker, as he waited for a moment for them to be alone. Only when her family had filed out did he slip into the room and take a seat next to Alison.

"Hey Alison. How are you feeling?"

"Hey"

Her voice was still croaky from the tube and it was a little unsettling.

"I need to ask you something"

"What?"

Chase sighed and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"I….you scared me."

"I scared myself"

Chase leaned forward and pushed Cameron's hair off her forehead.

"I think….I think I still love you"

"Chase I-"

"Wait Alison, let me finish. I know that we had our problems but these last couple of days made me realize something. I want us to get back together again. I'm not quite ready to call it quits."

Cameron shook her head and gave him a sad smile.

"I can't do that to you Chase. I broke up with you for a reason and I'm not going to hurt you again"

"It's House"

"Some of it, yes but not all. We didn't work as well as you thought we did."

"No Alison, I know what happened. You fell in love with House. He's the problem here, not us."

"He's not the problem Chase."

"Where you really so unhappy with me that House was an excuse or do you really love him the way I think you do? I need an answer Alison."

"You can't do this to me Robert! We've already been through this and I really don't feel up to explaining myself."

"You don't have a choice. I want to know"

"You already do know."

Chase nodded and said nothing as he stood and left the room. House had won again.

* * *

In a week, Cameron was out of bed and pushing herself around the hospital in a wheelchair, an IV still linked through her arm but looking none the worse considering what she had been through. House had decided to keep her in hospital for a little while longer, still not convinced that they were out of the woods yet. Something else had changed as well. Chase no longer hung around Cameron like a bad smell, pushing her away whenever she approached him. House watched this with interest, wondering what he had missed while he had been locked up in his office. Cameron's family no longer lived at the hospital, moving out and into a motel that was nearby. They had also stopped harassing him which was an incredible bonus that made him a bit happier. He wandered the corridors of the hospital, his leg feeling restless and sore. Movement was the only thing that relieved the throbbing, mind numbing pain, so that's what he did. He walked, brushing past doctors and patients to avoid stopping the movement. After an hour, he walked back into his office and onto the balcony with a cup of coffee. Cameron and Trevor were out on Wilson's side of the balcony, sipping sodas and surprisingly enough, smoking cigarettes. House knew some doctors who smoked but he couldn't stand being about them. They always smelt funny and had the horrid nicotine stains on their fingers. He held off his judgment because to be honest, he had never noticed Cameron having a smokers smell or nicotine stain. After what she had been through, maybe a smoke was what she needed. Even he was guilty of occasionally having a cigar and some people viewed those as worse then smokes. Regardless, it was still a little shocking to see her casually breathe in the smoke and just as casually release it into the afternoon breeze.

"How are you feeling Cameron?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, looking guilty.

"I'm feeling much better. Still a little weak but otherwise I'm fine. When do you think I can go home?"

"At the end of the week maybe. We'll see. Are you eating again?"

"Yeah. Trevor's been bringing me in some of my favourite foods"

House nodded towards Trevor, allowing him a small smile.

"Go Trevor."

Trevor shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer"

"Trevor, do you think that you could give Cameron and I a moment?"

"Sure"

Trevor gave a little wave and slipped into Wilson's office, closing the door behind him. House gritted his teeth and climbed the small barrier to take Trevor's seat. Cameron finished the last of her smoke and put the butt into an empty soda can.

"What is it House? I can just about see the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Did you break up with Chase because of me?"

Cameron sighed and frowned at him.

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Because Chase said you did."

"Chase has a big mouth"

"I can't disagree with that. It's only good for one thing and that's ass-kissing"

Cameron smiled slightly.

"True. I really don't want to talk about this right now House. Chase has already grilled me, trying to push me back into a relationship"

"What did you say to him?"

"No. I won't pretend that I don't like you House but I'm not going to admit to something that I know nothing about"

"It's hardly brain surgery Cameron. You do or you don't, simple as that"

"It's not that simple and I doubt it ever will be. I just want to focus on getting better"

"You are better"

"Not according to you. You are only keeping me here in case I relapse. You want to prove Wilson wrong"

"Cameron, you know as well as I do that the likelihood of living through Degos is very rare. The fact that you are back on your feet after only a week does not sound anything like Degos."

"People react differently to Degos"

"People also lose limbs. As far as I can tell you still have all of yours"

"Quick medical treatment could have curbed the Degos"

"There is no treatment that works! Alison, when the hell are you going to see sense? You are still sick"

"No I'm not! The gangrene has gone, my heart is working fine and so is my brain. I'm not sick"

"Yes you are!"

Cameron swung her wheelchair around and ran over House's toe, watching him as he cursed under his breath, clutching his foot.

"I want you to leave House because I can't."

House spoke through gritted teeth as he felt his toe slowly began to swell.

"I can take you back to your room"

"I would rather wait for Trevor. He'll be back soon"

"I'll wait with you"

"No! I don't want you anywhere near me. GO AWAY!"

Her yell floated off into the air but House still refused to move. He watched her bend her head and begin to cry. She was scared but he needed her to know the truth.

"I'll release you at the end of the week but only if you are well."

"I will be. Please leave me alone"

House nodded, even though he was certain that she could not see him. He had done enough damage for one afternoon. He climbed back over the ledge and hopped into his office. He was wondering how such a small woman could cause so much damage to his foot when he heard a sharp yell. He jumped off his seat and headed back outside. Trevor was leaning over Cameron, blocking House's view of her.

"MOVE!"

She was seizing again, blood pouring from her mouth and from her arm where the IV had been pulled out while she moved.

"Get help. NOW!"

Trevor moved quickly back into the hospital while House tried to pin Cameron's body down as her limbs lashed against him. It was there, bending over her that he saw the raised, red skin on the back of her neck. The rash was coming back, which meant that everything else would follow. Trevor was back in record time, accompanied by two doctors and a stretcher. House picked Cameron up effortlessly and put her on the bed before looking at the doctors.

"Someone needs to get some Dilantin into her. NOW!"

One of the young men scampered off to get the shot, coming back in record time. House didn't stop to think, driving the needle into her thigh, the only part of her that he could reach. Within a minute, the seizure had stopped. He checked her breathing, which was stable and her heart which was still beating strongly.

"She's stable. Get her back into her room"

They wheeled her off and House took a moment to catch his breath before heading back into the hospital, heading for Cuddy's office. He looked him over, her face dropping in shock. House looked down and realized that Cameron's blood was all over his clothes.

"What the hell happened House?"

"Cameron just had another seizure and her rash is back"

"Shit!"

"Which is why I'm covered in blood. She's bleeding again and she managed to pull the IV out of her vein"

"I thought she was better"

House turned on his heel and began to head out of her office.

"I told you I was right. It wasn't Degos. It's something far worse"

"And that will be?"

"I have no idea"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - This is the first chapter I have written since becoming a Reverend! Don't panic, I haven't gone all religious on you. I went onlline and got myself ordained so that I can re-marry my parents on their 30th wedding anniversary in a few months. Corny, I know but it's going to be fun! And I promise that the medical marvel that has been attacking Cameron will be shown in its true colours soon. Be patient. Some of you still need to figure it out! So enjoy, read and reveiw!_

Chapter Eight – Seemingly Innocent Evil

House was puzzled. He didn't often feel that way and it confused him that he could not figure out what was wrong with Cameron. He had poured over every book, look over every disease and disorder that he had ever heard of and he had picked the brains of others but it all came back as nothing. Now she was heading down hill again. They had caught the rash in time, had started her on the meds that had cleared the last lot of gangrene but there was nothing more that they could do. Not until they knew what was going on anyway. The Cameron's had moved back into the hospital with nothing more then a call from Trevor and again were hounding House. Much like Chase, they blamed him for this. Their daughter had been well and suddenly she was sick again, treading down the same road to death that she had been a week before. He certainly didn't blame them for being angry but he wished that they would leave him the hell alone. He needed silence, he needed peace but he certainly was not going to get it while they were around. So he did the only thing he could; he put his headphones on and blasted his music as loud as possible.

* * *

"What are we going to do? He's in too deep"

Wilson sat across from Cuddy, waiting for an answer. Cuddy sighed and took a deep swallow of coffee.

"I don't know. He hasn't slept properly since she got sick. He won't get off the case. You know that as well as I do Wilson"

"I'm worried about him"

"You and me both"

"So where to from here?"

"He needs to find out what's wrong with Cameron. That is the only way to move him on"

Wilson nodded and opened Cameron's file, never really reading it. He had already memorized it, word for word. There was something else nagging him and it had nothing to do with Cameron's condition.

"I over heard a conversation"

"What did you hear?"

"House talking to Cameron about why she and Chase broke up"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, leaning in a little closer.

"Really?"

"And that has me worried as well. She's in love with him"

"Old news"

"He's going to get hurt. She's going to get hurt. It will ruin the team"

"Wilson, do you see what I see when those two are together?"

Wilson shrugged, rubbing his eyes and pushing away the sleep deprivation. Since House had told him that Degos was the wrong diagnosis, he had little or no sleep.

"You're the woman here, you tell me"

"They like each other. House puts up a wall and I have never met another woman, aside from Stacey, who has ever managed to climb that wall. Cameron got to the top and tumbled to the other side. She's closer to him then most people can get"

"So why is it so hard for them to admit?"

"Because we never really left primary school. You like a girl, you tease her, pull her hair. House does that only with verbal snips"

"So he calls Cameron every name under the sun because he likes her?"

"Scary but true."

Wilson sat back in his seat and processed Cameron's interaction with House and he realized that Cuddy was true.

"Cuddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you feel as hopeless as I do?"

"Yes. But we can't anything. We poured over every book we had in this hospital. We have nothing"

"I know but I still feel like a useless lump"

"Join the club. All we can do is wait"

* * *

When House returned to Cameron's room, he was relieved to find just Trevor sitting beside Cameron. Trevor had been crying and House could not help but feel sorry for him. If he and Cameron were as close as he claimed to be, this must be killing him.

"Hello Trevor"

"House"

Trevor wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, sniffing slightly.

"She's going to die isn't she?"

"I would love to tell you that she'll be fine but I don't know. I can't find the answer."

"I don't blame you for this. Aly's parents do but I don't. I know how hard you're working for her"

"I appreciate that"

"Well, it's true"

House took his seat at the white board and looked at the words written there. Each on had been crossed off but no one seemed to have the heart to rub them out completely. One white board had illuminated the desperation of the situation that they were now in.

"I've known her since I was fifteen"

House turned at Trevor's words but it was almost as if he wasn't talking to House. He was looking at Cameron, stroking her forehead with his thumb.

"How old was she?"

"Aly was ten. I went around to the Cameron's to ask her older sister out but Aly stopped me. She was sitting on the steps, a medical book open on her lap. She wanted to know if I knew anything about the spleen"

House couldn't help but laugh a little. He could picture her doing just that. Poor Trevor didn't have a chance.

"Did you?"

"No. I didn't even know at that point where the hell it was. When I explained that I didn't know, she looked at me and I could tell she was so disappointed. I went and asked her sister out but when she said no, Aly took the chance and told me to take her to the library so that she could find out about the spleen"

"She actually made you take her there?"

"Aly has a way of making people to things that has nothing to do with force. She flicks those big eyes at you and you have no choice."

"Tell me about it. It's like looking at Bambi just after the mother was shot"

Trevor smiled slightly.

"After that, she seemed to want nothing more then to follow me around. At first she was just annoying, and then I liked having her around. She was smart, too smart at times. She was the one who told her sister to go out with me. She was the reason we got married"

"You never considered marrying Cameron?"

"No. She's like a little sister. Ever since the day on the step, she always has been. I've called her that long before I went out with Sarah"

"Her older sister?"

"Yeah the one with the blond tints in her hair"

"Pretty girl"

"That she is."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's an accountant. She charms her way into money"

"It seems to run in the Cameron family, this charm that makes people do things that they wouldn't normally do"

"It certainly does. It's just a shame that Aly can't charm her way out of this"

"I know one thing for certain"

"And that would be?"

"That it is environmental."

"But she got sick at home"

"Then she became sick here. There is a connection"

Trevor stood and stretched, cracking his back and neck before taking his seat again.

"When will she wake up?"

"When she's ready. We need to watch her carefully. If the illness follows the same path again."

"So the blood clot will come back?"

"Possibly. Her brain could be damaged if there is another one. She's back on the cocktail to stop them but we don't know if it will work"

"And the rash on the back of her neck?"

"We've given her the drug that worked last times. I won't confuse you with the details"

"Without Aly to explain it, I don't really understand anyway."

House moved off his seat and in a move that was not part of who he really was, House placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"We'll get her better. I fully intend to let her manipulate me with those eyes again. Until she wakes up, I'm going to go and check out her house again"

Trevor looked up and House could see that he was desperate to do something, anything that would make the hours move a little faster.

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not. I'll page Cuddy to come and sit with her until we get back"

"Why Dr. Cuddy? Why not one of your other minions?"

"Because Cameron trusts Cuddy. When she wakes up, she will need yet another explanation"

"Do you trust Dr. Cuddy?"

"With my life. And I believe that has happened more then once"

"Then page her."

House nodded and paged Cuddy as he promised. When she arrived, her arms were filled with magazines, the same kind that House had sent to the office rather then his home. When both House and Trevor gave the magazines a funny look, Cuddy smiled as she took a seat.

"I know its not medical magazines but even a brilliant doctor needs to keep up the with the latest Britney Spears breakdown"

"Maybe she'll wake up simply to shut you up"

Cuddy put on her glasses and gave House a small smile.

"That would be the best thing that she could do"

* * *

House handed Trevor a pair of latex gloves and pointed to the bathroom.

"Looking for something that seems out of place. Anything at all"

"Where will you be?"

"The bedroom"

Trevor opened his mouth to speak but House was already gone. Trevor sighed and moved into the bathroom, not quite sure what he was meant to find. House, on the other hand, was in the underwear draw in a matter of seconds. As he suspected, Cameron was a cotton girl but he was pleasantly surprised to find some lacy pieces as well. He moved from the draw and began to hunt around the room. He had no idea what he was looking for but he would know it if he could just find it. When he slipped onto his stomach and looked under the bed, his fingers coming to close around something that felt like a packet of gum. When he pulled it out from the dusty shadows, he discovered that not only was it gum, it was nicorette, the kind that one would use when trying to quit smoking. Trevor came out of the bathroom and shrugged his shoulders as House struggled off the floor.

"I didn't find anything"

"I think I did"

He passed the gum to Trevor and he frowned.

"What has this got to do with anything? Cameron has been chewing that for a while"

"How often does she smoke?"

"A few times a week."

"This is why she doesn't smell like smoke or have the nicotine stains"

"She hates herself for doing it"

"We all have our little vices"

"I'm sure you don't"

House smiled at Trevor slightly, bagging the little packet of gum.

"I like hookers. That, I believe is my vice"

Trevor followed him out of the room, a frown on his face.

"I still don't understand why this gum is so exciting"

"Neither do I but I have a feeling that this little silver packet is important"

"How will you find out?"

"I have no idea"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Deceased Laugh

It had been a while since House had considered death. Even though it was his almost constant companion, considering his job, he never really acknowledged it as a true reality. He saw patients before their death, sometimes during but rarely after. There was no need to be reminded of the frailness that was humanity. When his leg was at its peak in pain, he wished for death. Some sort of sweet release from the agony riddled shell that he now lived in. On his good days, life seemed almost full of purpose and joy but when it was bad, he fell into a black abyss. He sort comfort in the familiar like work and Wilson or even Cuddy. But this day, the one where Cameron had taken a turn for the worst, he saw nothing good. The sky was almost breaking with the grey clouds, the smell of rain heavy in the air and he could not sit still. Every second that slipped past left a smell of desperation within him. She was going to die and there was nothing that they could do. Perhaps the best thing was for him to slip her more pain relief and hope that she remained asleep. But he could not, would not let her die. He refused to end the fight for Cameron and this was one battle he was determined to win. She was a pain in the ass but he would give anything for her to be annoying him again.

"House, you should be out there"

Wilson was standing at his door, waiting for him to turn around and talk. Instead, House remained where he was, his back to his best friend.

"Why?"

"Because Cameron is dying. We don't think we can get her back this time"

House turned the small, silver packet of gum over in his hand. This was the key, but it would be better if he could find the lock that went with it.

"I don't wish to admit defeat yet."

"She's dying"

"No she's not"

"What you say does not change the reality of what is happening. Come and say your good-byes before you miss the chance completely"

"Have you?"

"Yes"

"Then go away. I don't want to be around people who are giving up on her"

"I'm not giving up. I just stick with the reality of a situation"

"Then I don't want to be around someone who can't see beyond their own reality. Better? Are you leaving yet?"

He heard Wilson's soft sigh and the slight bang of his office door as it closed. Cameron was going to live, even if he was the only one still fighting for her.

* * *

It was obvious to anyone who was in the hospital that something fairly major was happening. People were milling in and out of Cameron's room, people leaning against each other as they left her room. People that barely knew her still felt the need to say goodbye and House remained on the outside, refusing to move in without an answer. Why should he? He was the only one still fighting for her. He was the only one who refused to believe that there was an answer for all of this. Chase had pushed past him some time ago, his head down. Even he had said good bye and House knew that Chase would once again blame him for this. Whether they said it or not, they all did. Only Trevor and Cameron retained blame for her illness. It was standing there, leaning heavily on his stick that he got a slight whiff of nicotine in the air. He had no idea where it had come from or why it was even there but as it drifted up his nose; his brain began to kick back into action. A thought hit him so hard that it almost knocked him off his feet and he rushed back into his office. He pushed the packet of gum aside and opened a forgotten text book and turned to the page that he remembered seeing when Cameron had first collapsed. It had been a foolish notion with no real reason but now it was his hope. His only hope in fighting the war within Cameron's body.

"Buerger Disease also known as Thromboangitis Obliterans. That's it! And it was staring me in the face the whole time"

House was chatting to himself but he didn't care. Why should he? He just found the reason why Cameron had been ill. Buerger disease was caused by smoking and related nicotine products. It attacked people under forty, blocking small and large arteries with blood clots and attacking major organs. It caused seizures and gangrene but there was no real treatment. He had to get the nicotine out of Cameron's system. That was her only hope. She will die with it still there, drifting through her veins. House paged everyone, telling them to meet him in Cameron's room and rushed into it, waiting for everyone else to arrive. He needed their help for this.

"What is it House?"

Wilson arrived first, followed closely by Cuddy, Foreman and Chase.

"I know what's doing this to her"

"What?"

"I know why she's sick"

House ignored their expressions and pulled the whiteboard into the center of the room, quickly writing down Buerger.

"Tell me that it doesn't make sense"

No one said anything and House felt the tension leave his shoulders for the first time in weeks.

"Exactly push her fluids as much as you can. We need to get the nicotine out of her system. The only way to get her better is to get it out"

He left the room and hunted down her family. He found them, once again in the cafeteria. They all looked slightly panicked about him being there. The arrival of a doctor when your daughter was so near death was never a good thing. Only this time, it was.

"I found out what was wrong with Cameron"

"What's wrong with Alison?"

"Buerger Disease. It's called by smoking and the consumption of other nicotine products"

"But Alison does not smoke"

House shook his head at Cameron's mother.

"Incorrect assumption Mrs. Cameron. She does. Or she did at least. From here on in, if she smokes again, it will kill her"

House left, hoping that Trevor could explain their daughter's bad habits. He headed back into Cameron's room, watching as Chase and Foreman milled around, pushing fluids and watching her vitals. Only when her breathing tube was removed once again and her heart rate began to climb did he relax into his seat. Perhaps now he could sleep.

* * *

When Cameron finally re-entered the conscious world, she became healthy so rapidly that it was almost impossible to chart. Only this time, she would remain that way, now that she knew the rules to her health. No more smoking, no more nicotine gum. That simple and yet it had almost killed her. He didn't see her again, avoiding the small crowd of people as she was finally wheeled out to a waiting car. He would see her again but he wanted to do it privately. When he returned to his office, there were gifts littering his desk. He pushed aside the flowers and attacked the boxes of chocolates, surprised when he saw the small packet of whiskey filled ones. He examined the box, seeing the small post-it attached.

_Thank you House. From Cameron_

House smiled as he sat back and tore the box open, popping one of the strong chocolates in his mouth. The whiskey coated the back of his throat and burned slightly the way it was meant to. This was his little victory celebration and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

"House, you did it"

Wilson had entered the room but House ignored the fact that he was even there. It was hard for him to understand how readily Wilson was going to send Cameron off without a fight. He had given up long before House was ready to even consider the notion. He remained silent as Wilson moved deeper into the office, taking a seat across from him, reaching over to grab one of the chocolates. House slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"These are mine."

"House, I know that you're mad with me"

"Cameron's not. Then again, she doesn't know what really happened."

"For all medical purposes, she was dead. There was nothing that we could do"

"And yet I saved her. How do you explain that?"

"You found the cure. Something so rare that there are not enough cases to formulate a reason or a cure. Sorry that I prefer to stick to traditional medicine"

"You left her for dead"

"And you're mad with me for that?"

"Yes. Simply furious"

"Deal with it. We both know the only reason that Cameron is still alive is because you refused to give her up. You don't want her for yourself but you can't give her away either"

"That has nothing to do with it"

"It has everything to do with it. Once you see that, you may be a better person. You pursued her illness the way you pursued her. Only you wanted the illness more"

"You know nothing Wilson. You are officially the dumbest smart person I know"

"I know what I see House. What I see are the feelings Cameron has for you. I also see the begrudging feelings you have for her. I just wish that you would see them fro yourself"

"I don't love her. The only woman I ever loved walked out on me and I really don't want that to happen again"

"You walked out on Stacey, House. Not so much physically but certainly in the emotional sense. I also never said anything about loving Cameron."

"Whatever. She's better and she can come back to work so I'm not stuck with the workload. That is all I care about"

Wilson leaned over and managed to snatch one of the chocolates before being struck again.

"You are a bitter, miserable man. Perhaps if you let Cameron in, some of that sweetness and light might rub off on you"

Wilson stood and walked out of the room. House pushed the chocolates aside like a child with an exclusive toy who just saw another child with it. His moment of victory was gone, leaving the room with the overly observant Wilson. House hated knowing that this case was long from closed. The medical aspect might be finished but the case was far from closed. He still had a puzzle to finish.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - So this is it people. The last chapter. I know that it may be a little cheesy but hey, that's me, the queen of cheese. I hope that you enjoy it and I plan to write another House fanfic soon. I enjoyed the dance into the more medical realm of things! Better still, see if you can get me enough reveiws to make me do a little sequel to this one. More then ten and I'mm consider it, more then twenty and I'll have it written in no time. So start reveiwing people! Thank you all for everything!_

Chapter Ten – Two Points For Honesty

Chase wondered, not for the first time if this was a good idea. Cameron had only been home for two weeks and according to House, it would be another two months before she would be back on her feet completely. Even as he knocked on her door he wanted to know if he was doing the right thing. It was too late to decide when the door swung open and she was standing before him. She looked beautiful. Tired but beautiful nonetheless.

"Hey"

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in?"

Cameron nodded and pulled open the door and he slipped past her into the apartment. Things were dotted all over the floor, boxes half packed, some sealed and stacked in the corner.

"Moving?"

"Yeah. Near death experiences make you re-evaluate your life. So, why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Us"

Cameron rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Not again Robert. I don't want to do this"

"Do what?"

"Feel guilty for not staying with you"

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because you make me feel that way. I didn't want to be with you. What more do you want to hear?"

"A reason. I know it but I want you to say it"

"You mean House? You think that this is all because of House?"

"Yes"

Cameron stood and opened her door.

"Get out"

"Alison-"

"Come back when you understand the fact that I broke up with you because I didn't want to be with you. Get that through your head"

"Please, just listen. Five minutes then you can kick me out"

Cameron sighed again and closed the door"

"Five minutes"

Chase nodded and sat on the edge of his seat.

"I was watching you die. I actually said good-bye to you."

"So did everyone else"

"Not House"

"He's too stubborn to admit defeat"

"If he had, you would be dead. I really am sorry that we couldn't work things out."

"Some things are not meant to be. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way but I can't do anything about it."

"So no more chances?"

"No more chances. I need to move on and part of that is making sure that people know what I think"

"Including House?"

"Yes."

Chase stood and put his hands in his pockets.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me Alison. I just wanted you to know that."

Cameron hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and laying a quick kiss on Chase's cheek.

"I'll see you at work in a few weeks"

Chase nodded once before he walked out the door. Cameron waited until he had closed the door behind him before sinking into the sofa. The last two weeks had drained her completely and she was still not as well as she hoped she would have been by now. It had taken her days to pack a few boxes, her aching joints making it far too hard to do anymore. She had packed up her treadmill, making sure that Trevor helped her. She could not look at it and not feel guilty. She had lost so much weight in the hospital that it almost seemed stupid to have the desire to return to her normal exercise routine. Unfortunately, there was no way she was physically able to do anything at this point. When she had been packing the boxes it had been while she was sitting on the sofa, her legs stretched out in front of her. Even making a morning coffee was a huge effort. Cuddy had told her that it would be a couple of months before things would return to normal and Cameron hated that. She wanted to be better now not later. She still had so much to do. She let her packing go on for a few more hours before deciding that it was time for some relaxation and dinner. She got changed into her pajama's and called the pizza parlour that had been delivering her pizza's for the last couple of years. She ordered a large pizza with extra cheese and olives as well as garlic bread and fries. One good thing could be said for her weight loss; it was fun to put it all back on again. It was another yen minutes before there was a knock on the door and she grabbed the cash out of her wallet before pulling it open. Only it wasn't the pizza guy, it was House. He looked at the money and frowned.

"My rates have gone up since I last saw you. I hope that doesn't change your mind"

"I thought it was my pizza. What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would pop by and see how you were doing"

"I'm doing fine"

"Aren't you going to invite me in like a good, polite girl?"

Cameron sighed and stepped back, House limping past taking a seat on the sofa. He looked around, taking in the boxes that littered the living room.

"Moving?"

"Yes. I found a house only ten minutes further out from the hospital"

"Good for you. Finally going to get that dog then?"

"Maybe. So why, after two weeks of avoiding me, are you here?"

"I wasn't avoiding you. I figured that you would have your family over here enough without me to add to the mix"

"They've been gone for a week. You didn't even come and see me when I was finally discharged."

"You looked like you had it under control. Thanks for the chocolates by the way"

"You're welcome"

Even though this was her house and she was on home turf, she could not relax with him here. She stood and bounced from foot to foot, her arms across her chest.

"For Christ's sake, would you please not clench? You know how nervous that makes me"

Cameron uncrossed her arms and let them fall uselessly to her sides. She was about to ask him to leave when there was another knock on the door, this time it was the pizza guy. She paid him and put the food on top of the table. House eyed up the box before looking at Cameron.

"What kind of pizza is it?"

"Meat lovers with extra cheese. Why?"

"I thought you would invite me to stay for dinner"

"And why would I do that?"

"I saved your life, remember?"

Cameron sighed and went into the kitchen, trying to find the paper plates that she had brought earlier in the week so that she could pack her dishes. She let out a low growl as a sharp pain traveled down her side. House was there beside her before she had a chance to recover, his hand on her back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just stretched too hard"

"Go sit down, I can get the plates"

Cameron did as she was told, her hand still clutching her side as she moved back into the living room, sitting heavily on the sofa. House came back a few minutes later, plates in hand, taking a seat next to her.

"You really should be more careful. It's going to be weeks before you can move easily like you used to"

"I know. I just forget sometimes how limited my movement is now."

House nodded as he pulled out a slice of pizza and put it on her plate, tearing into the garlic bread and fries, filling her plate completely.

"Eat up. You need to put weight back on"

"Yes Sir"

She gave him a small smile before beginning to eat, her feet on the small coffee table that she had yet to move. She was surprised at how relaxed she felt. Before the pizza came she felt like she couldn't even breathe but now she could. Stranger still, she felt safer with House there. They ate in silence until they could eat no more; Cameron promoting herself to sloth because she had eaten so much that moving was out of the question.

"What's for dessert?"

"I think I have cheese cake in the freezer. I'll check"

Cameron somehow made herself stand and she moved slowly into the kitchen. She found the chocolate cheese cake that had been forgotten by her sweet tooth. She began to slice it with one of the few knifes that she had left to pack but because the cheese cake was frozen, the knife slipped and Cameron neatly sliced into her skin.

"Shit!"

Cameron moved quickly, the last thing she wanted was blood on the dessert. House must have heard her curse because he was there in a second, his face pulled into a frown.

"What happened?"

"I cut myself"

House leaned his stick against the sink and took her hand in his. With gentle movements he examined the wound before turning and switching on the tap. He guided her hand under, his hand remaining around hers as he gently turned it so that all the blood washed away. Cameron felt herself becoming uncomfortable again. This was too close. She could feel his body pressing into hers and she certainly didn't like the way her body was responding to his presence. His head was close to hers and if she turned slightly, she would be kissing him.

"Any better?"

His question raised the little hairs on the back of her neck and soothed the skin on her cheek. She could smell the pizza and garlic bread on his breath.

"Numb."

"Do you have a first-aid kit?"

"Bathroom cabinet"

He nodded and limped off in the direction of her bathroom. When he returned, the small plastic box in hand, Cameron was still leaning over the sink as her blood continued to flow from the wound.

"Still bleeding?"

"Heavily"

"The blood thinners may not have worked their way from your system yet"

"Unlikely"

"But possible. Your body shut down for a while so maybe this is just a late reaction"

Cameron left her hand over the sink as House began to sort through the bandages and plasters before settling on a small set. He laid them out on the bench and ran her finger under the water again, his body once again pressing into hers.

"I can do this myself House"

"I want to help"

She let him administer the first-aid that she could have done on her own. She was secretly enjoying the intimacy of the moment. The wound dressed, House stepped away to return the kit to the bathroom. Cameron headed back into the living room, her hand resting on her knee. House came back and took his seat next to her.

"Did you break up with Chase because of me?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know"

"Chase and I would never have worked"

"And neither will we. You are better off without me."

"How do you know that?"

House turned to her and for a moment she was surprised at the look on his face. He almost looked sad.

"I hurt people Alison, you should know that better then anyone. You don't deserve to get hurt"

"I'm old enough to decide that for myself"

"I'm going to save you the trouble. The answer is no."

Cameron hesitated only a second before leaning forward and closing the gap between them. She pressed his lips to hers and waited for some kind of response. When none came, she pulled back and looked at him. He said nothing, just kind of licked his lips and shook his head. She swallowed heavily, stood and opened her door.

"I think you should go"

House nodded and slipped past her and out the door.

"Cameron-"

"Good night House. I'll see you in a couple of weeks"

She closed the door, cutting him off entirely. She felt like crying. She knew that nothing would happen between them but she had still harbored some kind of hope. With hindsight, it was nothing more then false.

* * *

Cameron was happier then she had been in a long time. She had finally finished moving into her new home and as she sat on her sofa, she had to admit, she had made a good choice. It wasn't a huge house but with two rooms and a fairly large backyard, it was what she had wanted. Trevor had driven up for the week and helped her move everything as well as the two large guys who came with the moving van, she was left with the smaller, lighter objects which she could handle. Her strength was slowly coming back and next week she would be going back to work. Which again was good. She was starting to get bored. She had just finished organizing her bookshelf when there was knock on the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone and no one knew her new address. She pulled the door open to find House standing before her, a small pop plant in his hand.

"House warming gift"

She took the plant wordlessly and continued to stare him down.

"Cameron, I'm sorry for what happened."

"I kissed you. There is no need for you to apologize"

"So apologize to me then"

"Fine. I'm sorry for kissing you"

House shook his head and moved closer. She almost took a step back but she decided to stand her ground.

"I'm not sorry"

This time it was House who leaned forward and kissed her. She almost dropped the pot plant in shock. House was kissing her. He pulled back and frowned.

"What? You're suddenly to shy to kiss me back?"

"No. I just thought that you didn't want this"

"Since when do you listen to me?"

"True"

This time when he kissed her, she kissed back. It was thrilling after all the teasing that he had made at work and all the hurt that she had felt when Stacey had returned. Now he was kissing her and there was nothing she could do but kiss back. House pulled back, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

"I have another gift for you"

He limped off the step and headed back to a car that Cameron recognized to be Wilson's. He pulled a large, plain box out of the back seat and headed back to her.

"I hope you like it"

He placed it gently on the ground and stepped back, allowing her to open it. When the flaps finally fell back and she was surprised to see a little German Sheppard puppy looking back at her with big brown eyes.

"You got me a dog?"

"A puppy to be more precise. He won't be any good as a guard dog but in a few months he'll be big enough to be scary"

"You got me a dog. I can't believe you did that"

"Why so surprised?"

"It's not like you"

"I can be a little considerate to the people I like."

House picked up the puppy and shoved him into Cameron's arms, watching as the little fluff ball pushed its face into her neck and actually began to sleep.

"Turns out you make a good cushion"

"He's gorgeous."

"What are you going to call him?"

"I have no idea? You?"

"I always liked the name Wilson"

Cameron leaned forward and placed a kiss on House's lips before giving him a small smile.

"Did you want to come in and have a coffee?"

"That sounds great. We need to think of a name for this little ball of fluff anyway"

Cameron stepped back and House slipped past her, only this time he paused long enough to kiss her again before heading into the living room. Cameron watched him before she glanced down at the puppy, who had opened one eye to look at her.

"You don't know it yet little man but Gregory House is a very interesting man. You're going to love chewing on his shoes"

The puppy yawned and closed his eyes again, blissfully unaware of what his little life meant. He was living proof that House cared for Cameron. It was nice to have this little symbol in her arms and the real deal in her living room.


End file.
